A symposium entitled "Polymers for Bioactive Surfaces" is being organized for the Fall 2005 ACS National Meeting in Washington, DC, with the goal of highlighting the recent advances in the production and application of bioactive polymeric surfaces in biomaterials and therapeutic applications. We aim to bring together scientists from varied backgrounds to promote cross-fertilization of ideas and technologies in the area of biologically active polymeric surfaces, to foster collaborative relationships between researchers in the academic community and those in industry, and to facilitate opportunities for young scientists to present their research results at a dynamic national symposium. This symposium will cover exciting surface related topics that span the interface of materials science and biology (Controlled Interactions at Surfaces; Anti-microbial and Non-fouling Surfaces; Surfaces for Therapeutic Application). Owing to the ability to control chemical and biological properties of polymers via their synthesis and processing, researchers can fine tune the desired physical properties of surfaces and design bioactive interfaces from a molecular perspective. Understanding the complex interactions between the resulting biomaterials surfaces and their environment is critical to improving health care related to implants, devices, and future technologies in this area. We expect that this symposium will lead to discussion of not only the recent accomplishments, but also the opportunities that remain in this rich field. The interactions in this symposium will benefit a number of areas of NIH research interest including soft and hard tissue engineering, drug delivery, cell signaling, biosensor development, and wound healing, and will also advance a myriad of biotechnological innovations.